


A Promise Was Made

by kimimela



Series: some damn time stamps [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Slash, total mpreg no lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimimela/pseuds/kimimela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time stamp.  Wherein Steve figures few emotions out.  And Danny is still putting up with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise Was Made

Steve finally, _finally,_ knows he is in trouble when Danny can not stop sputtering and scowling at him after about the tenth rant. Only to continue again in earnest.

 

“I would just like to point out - for the record - that a promise was made to _me,”_ Danny says, placing his hands on his chest, turning sideways in his chair to look accusingly at Steve. “Almost two years ago in this room - I might add - that you would be more careful before running head first into whatever - "

 

“Danny,”

 

“ _Asinine_ situation which could –

 

“Danno,”

 

“Potentially and _probably_ lead to major bodily harm which – I think we can all agree – has been on the uptick since you've come back from SEAL duty. This has just been the worst of it.” He says, looking pointedly at Steve.

 

“May I speak.” Steve prompts.  Hands up placating, and looking with baleful eyes across the side table toward Danny.  Making Danny scowl harder in response.

 

“Before you do,”  Both men blink and look over at the psychiatrist. “I would suggest remembering your _'I'_ statements, Commander.” Dr. Millon prompts.

 

Steve nods.  Tries and immediately fails at not rolling his eyes skyward then looking over at Danny.  Considering his partner and husband.

 

It had been one of the worst screaming matches they had ever had. He returned yesterday afternoon, covered in soot and blood with the bastards responsible for nearly decimating Oahu handcuffed to their illegal black helicopter.  Which black helicopters - Jerry's right - they do exist. Not that he had been in doubt. But that is classified.

 

Steve had not understood at the time why Danny was upset.  Why his husband could not understand there had not been any time to tell the others, and that he had to go in alone.  Nor why the rest of the team appeared torn between celebration and frustration when he had Kono book the terrorists in charge of the operation.

 

He sits forward, speaking directly to the doctor to explain his side.

 

“ _I_ felt that the situation warranted taking down DeAngelo and his crew at the time.  He was going to blow up a hotel in the middle of downtown Oahu because he wanted to make a sale to dangerous militants.   _I_ would make the same decision again.  It was the correct choice at the time to go in alone.  And there was _no time_ to call anyone.  It's 5-0. I've been making those choices since the beginning.  And by the way, everything worked out.  I didn't get hurt and, more importantly, there were no civilian causalities.”

 

Danny rolls his head on his shoulders and then looks pleadingly back and forth from the doctor to Steve despairingly.  He leans back in his chair with his index finger directed, airily toward Steve. “Ignoring the fact that you decided that it would be better to go into a building full of international arms dealers who were having some sort of underground experimental weapons sale without waiting for me, 5-0, or SWAT to provide backup. You have been leaving me behind whenever you go to apprehend someone.  And that's fine oddly enough for yesterday's events. If I was in your position I might have made a similar call.”

 

“Then what's the problem?!” He blunts, crossing his arms, looking incredulously at Danny.

 

“The problem, Steven, is that while I appreciate the difficult situation you were in.  You have not called in for backup or you've purposely left me behind in situations where you could _easily_ coordinate backup.  And I wish you would have called even if it's not me.  That's what the team is for.  That's _literally_ what I was there for that day. We agreed that you would at least wait for back up whenever you have the thought 'Danny's not going to like this' or 'this is more than my usual level of dangerous.' Because - let's be honest - if you know I'm not going to like something. IT PROBABLY INVOLVES EXPLOSIVES.”

 

“You don't like plenty of things that don't involve explosives.” Steve remarks, frustrated. Drawing his shoulders up.

 

“Commander, deflecting will not help you two discuss the issue at hand.” intones Dr. Millon. Steve sighs and looks down, eyes drawn. He thinks Danny is never going to let this go without him talking about emotions or some relationship stuff.

 

“Gentlemen an agreement was made - in large part due to your subsequent marriage - that Commander McGarrett would make efforts to call for back up which has not been a problem for some time now. It seems likely Detective Williams is trying to express a healthy fear for you. And looking over the reports for the last few cases, it does appear that Commander McGarrett has not called his partner or team when time was available to do so when dealing with a chaotic, violent situation.” She pauses, making eye contact with Steve. “Commander, do you recognize that Detective Williams' concern for you and this recent behavior is not misplaced?”

 

Steve nods, twitching his shoulders in a half shrug. Before watching Danny again. Danny huffs, leaning his chin on his fist, arm crooked against the armrest of his chair, glancing at Steve then back toward the doctor.

 

“Detective Williams, something to add?” she prompts, evenly. Danny clasps his hand in front of himself, over his crossed legs.

 

“Is this because you think, I'm not ready to be back in the field? Because of the baby?” Danny glares at Steve accusingly. “Because I've got news for you, I have been a new father before - even if it was under different circumstances - and I was fine when I came back to work. Better even.”

 

“Do you think Detective Williams is able to do field work now, Commander?”

 

'This is ridiculous,' he thinks. “Danny would not be out of the office if I didn't think he could handle this.” He states tersely, affronted at the thought. “Besides, he got re-certified for everything else to be out in the field again. He's good for my part”

 

“Well is this some SEAL thing then?” Danny accuses, “We didn't have to save you this time. But that doesn't mean something didn't happen. Because the Navy hasn't called you in for duty for over a year and then you came back from a three week activation two months ago, and you've been acting like you did in the first few months of 5-0.”

 

“Clarify,” the doctor directs.

 

Danny's forehead wrinkles, and he shakes his loosely clasped hands in front of him. “Like you don't know that we're a team at 5-0. Or that we're equal partners, and you can let us help you.” Danny looks imploringly at Steve and he feels his chest constrict in something not dissimilar to guilt.

 

Dr. Millon clears her throat.

 

“Our hour's up, and we seem to have reached somewhat of a stalemate that harkens back to when we first began meeting.” She smiles wanely. “It's been some time since I have given you two homework, but I think we need to revisit some improving communication activity worksheets from 'The Perfect Partners' Workbook' to open up communication channels . I'd like you to take these work sheets and attempt these exercises before we meet again next month. Gentlemen, please keep in mind active listening and validating one another's feelings when working through these.” she taps the worksheets with her finger, pushing it across the desk, and Steve morosely takes it.

 

–

 

“Danny,” Steve tries again. Catching up to his husband's side.

 

Danny shakes his head and keeps his lips in a hard line refraining from speaking to Steve. He holds up a hand as if to say 'not now', as they walk down the hallway. Steve fears it is a return to the disjointed silence that had not let up until their counseling session. He glances again at Danny's irritated face, and raises his eyebrows at him in supplication, before holding the door open to the infant care room for Danny to enter. A burst of sound hits them, putting a smile on his face despite his current consternation with his partner. He thinks a radio is being played at a low volume inside and he can see a few small children crawl and toddle around the floor playing with noisy toys as he enters behind Danny.

 

Steve has always liked this room. It is cheery built with a colorful play area and a muted blue and green area in back filled with cribs. They had fought about where to keep their daughter when Danny returned to work. He had argued that Jerry's work as consultant to 5-0 covered daycare; his husband had vehemently disagreed. Instead they settled on this daycare that had come so highly recommended by other members of HPD with small children. Danny had called five times - that Steve knows of - to check on their daughter the first day he came back to the office after paternity leave.

 

He does not often get to join his husband in picking up their daughter and loves to see her face when she first realizes that he is there. Steve goes to their daughter's cubby to grab her polka dot diaper bag with an overly large pin of Kamekona's face attached proudly to the outward pocket by the entrepreneur himself so many months ago at the baby shower.

 

He glances over at Danny who seems much more relaxed now, smiling widely at their daughter, as the head of the infant's room, hands over their wiggling 7 month old over to him. Danny's eyes crinkle as he smiles and coos at their girl, shifting her to his hip, and listening to the report about their daughter's day. Steve joins them stepping over toys noting, like usual, their baby is one of the last to be picked up.

 

“Hannah banana.” clucks Steve reaching to tickle under his daughter's chin. Surprising her. Hannah lights up looking at him with her perfect imitation of Danny's pale, blue eyes and gives him a gummy smile reaching for her father with a chubby fist, making happy gurgling noises.

 

Without missing a beat, Danny puts her in Steve's arms while continuing to speak to Hannah's daycare teacher. Steve brushes Hannah's dark, curly hair back on her head wondering where her barrette from this morning went. He thought Danny had proudly fixed one on that had matched her outfit earlier that morning. Danny always took the time to make sure that what little hair she had was brushed and often adorned with some girl accessory.

 

Hannah gives him a pat on his cheek and Steve gives her a raspberry kiss on hers in response. Earning him a high pitched squeal of joy as she wiggles around in the crook of his arm, grabbing onto the cotton of his t-shirt.

 

“Thanks,” Danny turns, briefly letting his hand rest on Steve's arm holding their daughter. Leading them away to the parking lot.

 

–

 

Hannah is asleep by the time they get home. Her tiny body relaxed into a deep slumber as Danny changes her into a fresh diaper and pjs. Steve watches as Danny places her into her crib and kisses her forehead. Steve switches on the seahorse shaped nightlight near the changing table, before turning off the overhead light.

 

Their late dinner is unusually quiet that night. Interrupted by Danny's occasional 'harrumphs' whenever Steve attempts to ask him something to prod a greater response. Something to get him to break. It reminds Steve eerily of some of his parents' arguments in this same kitchen.

 

Later he watches as Danny enters the bedroom. He takes one of Steve's t-shirts out of the hamper and grabs some fresh boxers to change into. Steve lounges on the bed, crossing his ankles. He puts down the iPad and begins to fill out some of the initial answers on the worksheets Dr. Millon gave them. Hoping to earn some credit with his husband for starting on homework.

 

Danny finishes his bedtime routine in the adjoining bathroom and sits beside him on the bed drawing his knees up. There is a brief silence where the only sounds are of the wind chimes down by the lanai and a tiny grunt from their daughter through the baby monitor.

 

His husband suddenly teeters sideways and curls into him. Steve makes room, wrapping his arm around his husband's shoulders. There is a beat. And Steve thinks, 'It's as good of an opening as any,' as he tosses the worksheets on the bedside table. Getting an idea.

 

“She's still asleep” he murmurs in Danny' ear.

 

Danny snorts and leans further into Steve's warm embrace. “I love that that's your come hither line now by the way.” He smirks, tracing an unknown pattern onto Steve's chest. Steve nuzzles into Danny's neck kissing him open mouthed with just the right amount of suction behind his earlobe leaving and starts to peck a trail of kisses heading toward his mouth. Hand traveling to Danny's hip, flexing his fingers back on his flank.

 

“Still not happy with you, McGarrett.” Danny mutters, moving to allow Steve to grope at him. He turns, facing Steve then, dragging the palm of his hand over Steve's torso resting it on his shoulder. Danny looks up at him, measuring. Steve leaves his hand at the small of his back, massaging there, and uses the other to grab Danny's chin to bring him in for a sweeter, chaste kiss.

 

“Been awhile.” his breath warm on Danny's skin, alcohol faint on his breath from dinner. Turning so he can rub his groin against his husband.

 

“I don't want you to think,” Danny murmurs, pushing hard into Steve's groin with his hip, and rubbing his own scruff cheekily into the side of his husband's face. “That if we fuck you're forgiven. It just means I'm tired of not having something more satisfying than my own fingers in my ass.”

 

Steve guffaws, chest vibrating, making Danny shiver. He puts his hands under Steve's shirt, ghosting over abs, fingernails scraping lightly upward. They gaze heatedly at each other for a moment then break away to quickly undress in a practiced manner. Steve's finished first, kneeling on the bed and begins rubbing himself purposefully against the length of Danny's arm, half hard, letting one hand tangle in his husband's hair as Danny fights to kick his boxers off his foot.

 

“What do you want?” Steve asks huskily, pulling Danny's hair gently back to turn his head and kiss him. Running his tongue along the seam of his lips.

 

It's something about the closeness and Steve's admittedly weird obsession with messing up Danny's hair. But when Danny looks at him, Steve feels goosebumps erupt over his arms. In the yellow light of the bedside lamp, he think Danny looks golden and rumpled. He wants to put his mouth on him.

 

His eyes are lidded and the hand not in Danny's hair is making a trail with his thumb up and down the ridges his husband's spine. He knows Danny has shoved his anger and frustration with him at the periphery. But it has been weeks since they did more than quick hand jobs and and rubbing off on one another in the shower. And they have not properly done anything since Steve's return from duty nearly two months ago. Steve looks at him hotly, pupils dilated, suggestively lifting his eyebrows coupled with a confident smirk.

 

Danny flushes, “You're a damn menace.” he laughs underneath his breath. Danny often snarks at him for looking so intently right about now - before things get hot and heavy. “Maybe suck me off first?” Danny suggests, without his normal bravado that Steve has come to know in the bedroom.

 

“Yeah, babe, yeah.” Steve agrees immediately, reaching past him to get the lube out of the top drawer. He pulls back and they kiss like it's a fight then. Open mouthed and searing. Pressing against each other like the kisses from when they first started up. He lays beside him, legs tangled. Danny reaches down and Steve feels a jolt, completely hard now. Danny gives a short tug, friction too much, then ghosts over the length of him in quick succession with the tips of his fingers, rubbing down across the head. Steve wonders at how this can feel so good already.

 

“I'm not gonna make it to the main event if you keep that up, babe” Steve grinds out, moving downward, away from Danny's hand. His husband spreads his thighs obligingly and Steve nips his way to the hollow of his pelvis and leaves a mark there. He laps along an old scar then, that was made long before they met, and at the not quite faded stretch marks from his pregnancy. He follows the trail of hair down to past his groin.

 

He had done some of his best work giving head when Danny had been pregnant. Danny had teased him and thought it strange how much Steve enjoyed blowing him then. Steve had enjoyed seeing and feeling the firm swell of Danny's stomach when he would reach up to touch him; wondered at knowing that Danny was changing and making something for them. Steve stares up at him as he places kisses along the inside of his thighs.

 

“C'mon,” Danny urges, already impatient, crooking his knee, and shoving at Steve with his heel. “Are you done teasing now or what? Foreplay done.”

 

“I got you,” Steve murmurs, biting the inside of Danny's knee. He pulls Danny's knees further apart and shifts him to put a pillow under his hips. Steve nuzzles into Danny's groin, and drags his tongue up his cock to the tip savoring the electric pull. Danny groans, shifting, and Steve brings his palm down on Danny's hip flexing his fingers to hold him, and swallows him whole.

 

Danny rolls his hips on instinct against Steve holding him down, Steve swirls his tongue at the tip tasting precum. He makes a loose grip with his hand at the base above his balls. Danny's hand is in Steve's hair alternating between a tight and loose grip. Absurdly proud of his lack of gag reflex, Steve grins as he takes him down again and again humming around him. He hears the headboard thwack once against the wall, and looks up to see Danny's other hand gripping it to gain some foundation to fuck up into his mouth.

 

Steve works on deep throating him, hollowing out his cheeks creating suction making Danny moan. He coats the fingers on his free hand with a generous amount of lube and, traces the vein on Danny's balls back toward his entrance. He glides his hand up and down Danny's crack, snagging his hole with his index finger on each down stroke.

“Yeah, c'mon, y'got it,” Danny directs. It is slick and hot, and exactly the way Steve's missed it. Misses the days when they could do this for hours hard and soft.

 

Danny begins to rock harder into Steve around the same time Steve gets the first finger in, glancing against his prostate. He grips Danny hard, and pulls up to meet him in a sloppy kiss with too much and not enough tongue, biting Danny's lower lip. He pulls his lip forward with his teeth sucking then turns to scraping his teeth down his chest. Pausing to probe Danny's belly button with his tongue making him utter a surprised, “Oh!” Steve sucks down underneath the head of his cock then takes him in again, pushing him against the roof of his mouth almost to the base.

 

Steve is at one of his favorite parts when he curls in two lubed fingers sharply, hitting his partner's prostate, and Danny pulls harder at his hair in warning. “Gonna... nng,” Danny tries to warn. Steve looks up, and thinks Danny looks lost with it. Steve makes a sound of assent, encouraging, tastes cum on the back of his mouth as Danny reaches orgasm with a jerk. Arching up on the bed, then down hard into his fingers.

 

Steve swallows as he removes his fingers, cum dribbling out the side of his open mouth, and pushes himself inside Danny instead. He groans into the tight heat of his husband's ass. Danny is writhing. Both hands against the headboard now. Ordering him to fuck him more soundly as he pushes back onto Steve's dick with aplomb, legs wrapping around his hips, heels pulling to try to guide him in further.

 

And Steve has always loved it like this. Loved that Danny wants so much at once when others would be too overstimulated. It is hard and fast, and Danny is telling him how hard he wants it and that he loves the sound of Steve's voice fucked out. He grabs at Danny's elbow. Pulling his torso forward, bringing them together, chests bumping, Danny in his lap. Danny places a hand behind him as much for balance from being pulled forward, and slams down on him in a series of thrusts to resounding pleasure. The angle must be right because his husband's dick is half hard, not usually ready again so quick, their sweat creating a delicious slide of friction between them.

 

They are both breathing loudly and grunting. Steve chants, “Danny, Danny, Danny,” in the quiet of the room. Forehead atop his husband's sternum. He feels his orgasm building in his lower spine, he kisses Danny then, bumping their noses. Danny's pupils are blown, looking at Steve and jacking himself, knuckles dragging roughly against his abdomen.

 

Danny shudders against him,“Ah, fuck it,” he comes again between them, falling back against the bed, changing the angle again as Steve growls into an orgasm, rolling mostly on top of his partner.

 

He rocks against Danny for awhile, chasing that last electric feeling. Danny is breathing softer again. Humming in the way that Steve knows he is satisfied. Steve grabs the wipes to clean them up, pulling out, and lays beside his husband with a great sigh. Pulling a blanket over them, fully ready to sleep.

 

–

 

So naturally Danny flicks him in the earlobe.

 

“What?!”

 

Danny leans over, propping his chin on Steve's shoulder. “You know what. You've been ditching me when we're partnered.”

 

Steve sighs, knows a honeypot when he sees one. He puts his hands behind his head, resting on their pillows, “It's not because I don't think you can't handle yourself.”

 

“Then what is it?”

 

Steve thinks about their life now and how much Danny's given him. Marrying him had solidified his new family for him: his civilian life, his _real_ life. He had had his o'hana sure, but it was nice to not wake up alone in the house, knowing that his husband and step-daughter were there with him. It was a more tangible link to the world which he had not had since before his mother died - took off - he amends. His feelings of belonging again in Hawaii in this civilian, Navy reserves life has only been strengthened during the course of their partnership and then marriage, and how Danny has trusted him with the things most important to him.

 

He thinks how much Grace has grown since he met her, and how small Hannah seems in comparison with her older sister, even compared to when Steve first met Grace on those bleachers, speaking shyly to him, and her big brown eyes.

 

He clears his throat, pulls his husband closer to him, voice hoarse. “You did a really good job here when I was recalled to duty, you know. Was afraid to leave you with the baby, and you returning to field work all at the same time …. Grace helped some, I know, cause she's great like that.”

 

Danny snorts. “Because that's not deflection.” Steve looks him in the eye, sees the faint laugh lines and the shadows cast by his eyelashes. Danny grips his arm and says “She wasn't the only one who helped. Even though Grace runs the show. I know the truth.”

 

“And I want Hannah to be great like her too and that's not gonna happen without you around.”

 

“Okay ... but you know, you're family and friends missed you, McGarrett, that can't be news to you?”

 

Steve releases a put upon sigh. Knows Danny will want to sort these emotional things out. He hates this feelings stuff. It is easier to just do things the way he wants and breeze along, comfortably, maybe blow something up once in a while.

 

“And Hannah,” his husband continues along, “Will be great because she's ours - whether or not we're around for it. I _hope_ we're around for it for a long, _long_ time. But we created a family to support us when we can't be here. You're the one always going on about ohana. You are a significant part of this, and you would manage if for some reason I'm not around.”

 

Danny pauses then, voice low, looking critically at him. “Were you thinking about me dying or something when you made sure I didn't join you on the last few cases?”

 

“I was thinking how much nagging I was avoiding probably.”

 

Danny pokes him in the side, “Hilarious.”

 

“Yeah, okay, I guess ... I thought about coming home from work and you not being there and Hannah resents me because I'm not a good parent and she's screwed up like Mary and me were.”

 

“Hmmn.”

 

“I don't want them to lose you.”

 

Danny laughs then, and lightly punches Steve in the arm, making him frown. “I thought you were trying to prove some macho lone wolf-SEAL crap.” Steve snorts. “Or that you were covering up that you thought I shouldn't be back in the field yet. Or hell I don't know what you think half the time and I married your ass.” Danny reasons.

 

Steve pouts his lower lip then and looks balefully at his husband resting beside him.

 

“You goof, what should have been a compliment about my ability to support and manage aspects of my – _our -_ life for over a month without you becomes an existential crisis about your worth as a parent? Is that right?”

 

“Existential crisis is a bit much,”

 

“Please - I honestly thought this would happen the first week when we brought Hannah home. Like for normal new, sleep deprived parents. But you have always been backwards. I guess I can blame this on your abandonment issues too.” Danny sighs, then smiles contentedly.  He wraps his arms around Steve, resting his head on his shoulder, he pokes his index finger at the center of Steve's chest, “You CANNOT leave me behind anymore because you think you're more expendable than me. Because you're not. I need you. More importantly the children we share need you. And I'm allowed to get my way occasionally, believe it or not.”

 

“Yes, dear.”

 

“Seriously, it's settled. We probably should have stopped partnering most of the time during cases after we married. HPD would never allow that, and I don't care if you have to partner with Chin or Grover permanently, and I only occasionally partner with you. I will not let you stop me from doing the job _you_ dragged me into in the first place.”

 

“Why can't Kono be my regular partner? Is it because of that time?”

 

“That's what you got out of that?”

 

“I am sorry ... for earlier. I'll work on keeping that promise.” 

 

“Apology noted, acceptance pending.”

 

Steve hums, and turns out the light.

 

–

 

It is a lazy Saturday afternoon. They finished lunch and there is a light rain falling outside. They are sitting in the living room watching Hannah tremulously scale down the side of the couch, a focused look on her small features, trying to coordinate her legs. She is crawling in a way that makes Steve reminiscent of his BUD/S training toward her ultimate goal: Danny. Her head regularly swiveling around to make certain her shorter, louder father is still present and encouraging her to come to him. Steve would feel jealous at the blatant favoritism if not for the clear happiness on her face whenever she sees him beside her on the couch

 

Danny is seated on the ottoman in front of them, patiently waiting for their daughter to make her way to him, a smile on his face.

 

“She's really gonna crawl when she hits the floor, just wait. You'll see. I've been telling you she can do it; instead of that weird butt hopping thing she was doing.”

 

Steve quirks his head to the side, picturing their daughter's strange kangaroo-like hop/crawl. He puts his arm over the back of the couch, “There'll be no stopping her then.” he chuckles.

 

Crossing his legs, Danny leans over to pick up a paper off the living room floor. “Okay, Steve, question 4: list your partner's favorite things.”

 

“Alright, I put Grace and Hannah, malasadas, Bruce Springsteen, and my dick.”

 

Danny rolls his eyes at that,“We're making great progress, I can tell.” They share a grin. Hannah gives a grunt as she lands solidly on her diapered bottom on the carpet, looking bewildered. “Coincidentally,” he continues, “I also listed our children as one of your favorite things, but had the tact _not_ to put anything remotely sexual on a list that includes our daughters.

 

“I was trying for honesty. Besides, I listed everything that you talk to me about at least twice a day.”

 

“Twice a day I talk to you about _not_ being a dick.”

 

“That's not how I remember it.” Steve smirks, looking down at his own worksheet as Danny mutters something under his breath about egos. “So what'd you put for the rest of mine?”

 

“Ah, our kids,” he nods. “Explosives, playing music, swimming.” Danny shakes his finger at him, “I was tempted to put protein on this list I'll have you know.”

 

“Pfft,”

 

“You think I don't notice these things, but they don't hand out detective badges for nothing.” Danny pauses, to encourage Hannah to crawl toward him again. She is looking at him, and has managed to get on all fours, but looks uncertain about how to proceed. “Anyways, question 5: what are the hoped for outcomes from this partnership?”

 

“Lock criminals up. Keep the islands safe.” Steve says surely.

 

“That's it?”

 

“I mean yeah, that, uh, is the synopsis of it …. I would say.”

 

“Well, I would like to see effective, _legal_ police work putting criminals away, but that's just me. There would be--

 

“Danny,”

 

“Minimal property damage. Do you realize how many complaints are lodged against 5-0 in a month? You would not believe. And we'd adhere to internationally regulated protocol when dealing with--

 

“Danny, look--”

 

“International persons of interest and --”

 

“Danno – she's crawling. Look at her.”

 

She had made it half across the space to Danny. Her eyes focused on her target. Danny claps and encourages her to continue her progress. Steve thinks she looked a little like an adorable zombie dragging her legs, kicking out in her wake. He gets out his phone and starts recording a video as she gets one leg, then another, underneath her, letting loose a pleased, "Yah!" that she is able to propel herself further along and finally manages to grab Danny's colorful sock covered feet.

 

Danny looks ridiculously proud as he picks her up by the armpits, congratulating her on crawling to him in front of her dad. Steve grins looking down at his phone still recording the scene, thinking of other things he wants from this partnership.

 

\--

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read and approved. Any errors are my own. Don't like don't read. Comments are welcome, but I am new to AO3, and may not have set this up correctly for comments.
> 
> Cheers,


End file.
